Sweet Little Temptation
by Turtlelurver
Summary: pirate spuk Arthur is allured by the young Spaniard...


Poverty stricken London was in a were weary of pirates; who would come into their homes stealing their belongings, the king and his streets were dark at night no lights were lit due to the freezing temperature blowing them the ports boats were lined up with the usual fishing along the docks at night was dangerous for a fear of being kidnapped from the Spanish but one young man didn't care much for the warnings...he loved danger in every shape and form.

The young blonde haired man was walking along in his finery .For tonight there was a ball being thrown in his honour...He didn't particularly want to go because he had to find himself a bride to be...Oh what joys was in store? Upon entering the well built palace his father owned he eyes came across his father speaking with young woman from the town near tried to causally walk past but his father spotted him.'Ah young prince Arthur there you are...where is your mask?'

Arthurs emerald green eyes widened when he was caught dead in his behind 'oh father I didn't see you there...my mask?' he looked a this father if he grew a second head .No one said he had to wear a mask only to dress like a gentleman.

'Yes your mask for god sake Arthur can you not remember the simplest of tasks you're going to be a king!' With a swift movement the king handed his a mask with black feathers and golden lace while a maid tied it up for him much to his midnight the party was in full swing the band were gently playing while people were drinking and dancing.A numerous amount of girls came to talk with him but none he liked the look a breathy sigh he stood only to hear the sound of the front door to be kicked in by savage men.

'Burn the palace!' came a angry voice causing the guests to run around like headless echoed out across the drew his sword and ran to the scene in hope of fending off the stood in his wake were pirates but not just any old pirate there stood a gorgeous brunette, who was slightly taller then Arthur,with the deepest shade of green lost all confidence to fight against him...He just stood there with his sword to his looked like a deer about to be hunted while looking at the handsome pirate...but then it dawned on him.

"Wait this is wrong he's destroying my home!" he thought angrily to in hand he ran towards to be stopped by his men, who had triumphant smirks of victory plastered on their faces, as he came closer.  
Once close enough Arthur could see the young man better...A visible blush stained his milky White young brunette looked confused at first looking at the teen in a mask until he smirk at him happily.

'And who might you be joven idiota?' he stepped foreword and gently touched his cheek before slapping blonde haired man screeched in pain but it slowly dulled down to a light throb and a red a quiet whine Arthur looked at his from beneath his shimmering bangs.

'I'm prince Arthur Kirkland...' he spoke gently as the fear of being hit again arose in his taller man caressed his face again but this time he didn't cause pain to the young price no this time he spoke into his ear gently so the others couldn't hear his words.

'I wouldn't have guess the pig for a king could have such a beautiful son .Why are you wearing this ridiculous mask ?...' Drawing a pocket knife he cut the mask away leaving a small trace of glitter and a loose feather in his blushed again as the Spaniard gently tucked some loose strands of hair behind his ear.

'Let him go men!'.His once soft voice rose at the older looking gentlemen.

'W...what's your name?' Arthur whispered hoping for an answer from the stunning brunette as he was pushed foreword.

'Ah how rude of me mi migo my name is captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo but you Mi Rosa inglesa can call me just Antonio' he winked while kissing Arthur's cheek making the young blonde man blush and pull king ran into the room with his knights.

'Stay away from Arthur captain Carriedo!' yelled the greying old man that was the king.

'No I don't think I will he's a beautiful boy he deserves better then this!' he yelled drawing out his sword holding it against his throat.

'You know nothing of his life he was a happy child!' he yelled at the Spaniard with a angry glint in his blue eyes.

With a swift movement Antonio moved away from the sword and grabbed Arthur by the hand at bolted for the heartbeat was rapid and causing butterflies in him fled amongst the survivors of the fight in the palace. To the pirate boat where they would be sailing away didn't quite know why he didn't protest on going with him but he found himself wanting to run quicker.

Falling onto the cold street Arthur twisted his screamed in pain while he began to cry losing track of the quickly came back for the sobbing prince and picked him up bridal style.'shhh little one don't cry' he soothed the eighteen year Arthur was asleep in his arms as he carried him back to his sleeping quarters upon the Capricorn, which he named after his deceased mother,where Arthur curled up beneath the covers.

Upon waking up Arthurs eyes scanned the glanced at Antonio who was reading quietly at a desk.'Antonio...?'His emerald green eyes flickered up as he smiled at Arthur.

'Good morning little one have a good night?'Arthur smiled gentle at him as he arose from his seat and sat next to Arthur.

'May I ask why you came with us? and not run away because this morning your being quite sweet...dear prince do you want me to take you back?'Arthurs eyes widened as he offered.

'No...I want to stay...please?' he whispered making Antonio's tanned skin turn slightly red as he brushed some hair out of Arthur's face as he pecked his forehead.

'Arthur Eres agradable' He whispered into the blondes though the Brit didn't know what he said... he knew it was a should have been mad or tried to fight him off but he couldn't was he...in love?

"This is wrong but...I want this so badly..." his mind gently kissed the princes lips making him gasp fingers laced into the brunettes hair, which was silky soft,and broughtr him nipped his plump lips forcing them open running his Tongue along Arthur's in a messy down. Antonio topped Arthur with a quick movement of the down he brushed his fingers over Arthurs slim hips. Upon hearing his pleasured gasp he removed his dress shirt.

Arthur shielded his face from the embarrassment but his hands got swatted away from Antonio.'Don't hide yourself from me your highness' he purred into Arthur's ear as he sucked his throat room was filled with gentle moans and whines coming from the submissive ,blonde ,Brit.

'Antonio...I want you...so much!' He yelped helplessly as the Spaniard kissed one of his perk nipple .His teeth gently nipping at his soft milky White flesh.  
Arthurs quickly stripped Antonio of his jacket and dress shirt until he was touching his bear flesh.

'Little one are you familiar with such a lewd act?' Antonio whispered breathlessly making Arthur look up at him with a gently blush and a frown.

'N...no no I haven't I've been waiting for marriage but there was never a girl for me...'.He blushed.

'Well little one I'm no girl no... far from it' he purred in a alluring manner causing Arthur to kiss him teeth and tongues in a dominate battle one of which Antonio was of Antonio's hands rubbed down Arthurs lean sides bringing his closer in an slowly slid out of his trousers and pulled off Antonio's.

'Oh Arthur you don't know how long I've watched you! You've grow so much' Antonio kissed his nose.

'Y...you're g...gorgeous' Arthur muttered turning red listening to his lover speak in his think 's fingers caressed him gently making him blonde was getting quite annoyed now he wanted to be touched by the Spaniard but got no such luck.

'I love how you display yourself to me like a whore Arthur...yet you're still a virgin no?'Out came a lustful remark one that sent shivers down the young mans sharp finger nails gliding harshly down The Englishman's arms causing him to hiss in pain.'Answer me little one!'

'Ohhh yes yes I'm a virgin please...please just touch me already!' he yelped as three fingers were shoved in hid around for tongue wrapped round them sucking roughly make the man above him pet his hair gently like a loveable pet.

Once he pulled his fingers from the cute teens mouth he kissed his way down the sweaty hot body that looked so tempting he could have eaten him up.'you may find this slightly painful so relax love' he gave a sexy wink and inserted a finger in his younger hissed in pain at first but as soon as the second finger scissored him he was moaning from his nerves being hit dead third finger was a tight fit he was crying and sweating but Antonio kissed him drawing the attention away from the pain below or later Arthur was rocking his slender hips onto the others hot fingers.'Ah Antonio I want you now...I can't take much more!' he screeched.

Lining himself up Antonio kissed Arthur soon he was in completely Arthur was in agony trying to get away only to be stopped by the fierce pirate pining him down.'Its okay little one you're doing so well...uhhg you're so hot!' he muttered only for Arthur to Arthur deemed it okay to move Antonio was gently rocking into his new parter at a steady was being driven crazy with lust this was a new a child he was forbidden to touch himself so he had never known the pleasure of sex of any kind was opening his eyes to the world.

'Antonio...uhh faster harder!...' the younger man was begging the twenty five year old now something Antonio loved to hear from his bed up speed the Spaniard pushed his legs further apart for better his prostate repeatedly he brought him over the edge making him cum onto their chests and getting it onto his cheek,which Antonio licked off with a playful smirk,he brought Antonio off not so long after.

Panting onto the bed they laid there in a lovers embrace not letting go at the fear of loosing each was in love like Romeo was to Juliet but unlike them this was going to last.'Go to sleep Arthur my beautiful prince you'll always be mine...my sweet little temptation' he whispered into Arthur's ear 'I've wanted you for so long but your father hid you away though he promised me to you...you see arthur he's not your father'.Arthur sat up confused.

'What are you talking about?' Antonio grinned.

'Arthur you're a barstard child .A common street whores baby nothing more...not that I don't love you...your father managed to take you away from the you were still young around seven I was fourteen your honourable father gambled you away but he never handed you over to me...I've watched you grow since you've become so beautiful Arthur...' Arthur was crying gently now and throw himself at Antonio roughly.

'Never leave me again then antonio please!' kindly petting his sweaty hair he cuddled the young man.

'te amo I'll protect you with ever inch of my life I'll make sure my love is safe!' He set Arthur down well he drifted off into a warm sleep which he soon followed laying next to him.

'Sleep well my prince'.


End file.
